


Shakra and Elder Hu

by Schnikeys_Discuss (Schnikeys)



Series: Clockie's Meta [17]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Analysis, Archived from radioactivesupersonic Blog, Character Analysis, Gen, Nonfiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schnikeys/pseuds/Schnikeys_Discuss
Summary: "I’m sure astute eyes trained on Silksong’s updates have already caught this, but, there seems to be a connection between Shakra, Silksong’s cartographer character, and Elder Hu, the Warrior Dream from Hollow Knight."
Series: Clockie's Meta [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974223
Kudos: 5





	Shakra and Elder Hu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClockworkRainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkRainbow/gifts).



I’m sure astute eyes trained on Silksong’s updates have already caught this, but, there seems to be a connection between Shakra, Silksong’s cartographer character, and Elder Hu, the Warrior Dream from Hollow Knight. Both have the same black-and-gold color scheme, and more distinctly, both wear the same heavy bronze (?) rings on their wrists, that Hu uses to attack and defend with.

This may give us some interesting context for Hu, if he is at minimum a member of Shakra’s clan. [Team Cherry](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fteamcherry.com.au%2Fhk-physical-late-anniversary-celebration-silksong-mini-update%2F&t=OWQ5N2QzMDg1ZDhhZThkNDc4OGI0MDM0MmQ5NDE2ZjkyMTQ4ZjJjNywyY2pJS3pCSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AEnQFcaQJSNJkQF6Ph_KOkQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fradioactivesupersonic.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F183610708080%2Fim-sure-astute-eyes-trained-on-silksongs-updates&m=0&ts=1602915033) describes Shakra thusly:

> Fierce and intimidating, Shakra is a warrior seeking her master, who vanished under strange circumstances. Shakra’s clan are skilled fighters who can handle their own in the kingdom’s wilds. Usefully for Hornet, each member of the clan also hones a Craft-Skill and Shakra’s mastery of cartography will prove invaluable on Hornet’s adventure.

It’s entirely possible Hu is that same missing master, while he could just as well not be, if Shakra’s story is interwoven with searching for her master, but I think it’s definitely likely Hu is a member of Shakra’s clan, and thus may have come to Hallownest as a pilgrim from Pharloom. Alternatively, Shakra’s clan may not hail from Pharloom, but traveled there from somewhere else, and Hu simply traveled further than that, to Hallownest.

This raises some very interesting questions considering the Pale King’s assertion that “there is no world beyond” Hallownest’s wastes- which, we already knew something was up with that because Cornifer, Quirrel, the entire Greimm Troupe and Zote casually talk about having come _to_ Hallownest from somewhere else (even if Quirrel came from Hallownest originally), Elderbug mentions travelers many times, and Lemm talks about relic seeking contemporaries though none can be found within Hallownest’s borders. Sure, we also only ever see one Menderbug but his diary alludes to many others, so Lemm may not be in contact with relic seekers outside of Hallownest- but there raises a lot of questions of why the Pale King would consider travel between other kingdoms unfeasible. Even if the wastes between are dangerous and bleak- which in and of itself creates an interesting implication, that civilization in this world would seem to consist of terrarium-like pockets of life.

Regardless, it means that we can probably look to Hu and Shakra for context on each other; I’d guess that Shakra’s master is likely not Hu, but someone whose fate we’ll find within Silksong, but I would still keep my ears perked because Shakra might well _mention_ Hu, giving us a whole new angle on an interesting dude.

**Author's Note:**

> Analysis originally found here: <https://radioactivesupersonic.tumblr.com/post/183610708080/im-sure-astute-eyes-trained-on-silksongs-updates>


End file.
